


How to Woo A Vulcan

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, The Scientific Method, drunken poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: McCoy let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm still trying to find things out. About us. I can't exactly woo you like other people, Spock."" 'Woo', Doctor?"A flush of red colored McCoy's cheeks. (Another fic I wrote like 3 years ago and never posted! Until now, of course. Enjoy!)





	

"Doctor." Spock greeted as he stealthily approached the back of the couch.

McCoy jolted, sputtering into his drink at the sudden greeting in the otherwise silent observation deck. He coughed a few times to clear his windpipe of the liquid before glaring up at Spock.

"My apologies. I did not intend to startle you."

"That's what you say every time, and every time I nearly go into _cardiac arrest_." McCoy growled as his glare sharpened, prompting a raised eyebrow from the man under his harsh gaze. He looked away from Spock, letting out an annoyed huff of air before finishing off the last bit of drink in his glass. He winced slightly, the strong liquid burning his throat as he swallowed.

"Is something the matter, doctor?" Spock inquired, granting a small frown from the man.

"Well, you startlin' me every time I see ya' ain't exactly a walk in the park." McCoy stated, reaching down to grab the half-empty bottle of liquor that sat at his feet.

"Indeed it is not, as there are no 'parks' on the Enterprise." Spock logically stated, an obvious attempt at prodding the doctor into their more playful banter.

McCoy merely let out a small sigh as he observed the bottle in his hand.

Spock was correct. There was something wrong, and it did not have to do with Spock startling him, evident from the fact that the doctor had already drunk quite a bit before Spock arrived.

"Doctor-"

" 's nothin', Spock." McCoy mumbled as he poured himself another glass of the liquor before capping it and setting it back at his feet.

"If I am correct, there is indeed a cause to your current demeanor; one which poses an issue that you need solve in order to return to your usual nature." Spock moved to sit on the couch across from McCoy, the large observation window at his back. Leaning backwards on the couch slightly, he steepled his fingers as they sat in his lap, a pose he often used when concentrating on something in particular. In this case, his concentration was focused on the doctor. "I may be of assistance in helping you solve your problem, if you relay to me the details of the issue."

McCoy watched Spock with a small smile ghosting the corners of his lips. "I'm sure you could help, but..." He trailed off into his own internal thoughts.

Spock waited for McCoy to continue, but spoke up when the Doctor simply continued to stare down into his full glass. "However you still do not wish to relay the issue to me, even though you admit I can assist you."

" 'S not logical, right?" McCoy smirked, taking a small swig of his drink. "But I'm not a very logical person, Spock."

"Indeed, however, becoming inebriated fails to assist your situation, as you are undoubtedly aware."

"It's just-I can't tell you, Spock." He went to take another drink, but instead set his glass down on his knee. "The problem is that it's like me: not logical."

"Therefore you are refraining from telling me the issue at hand."

"Yup."

"I do not recall when that has stopped you from telling me of such matters before now."

McCoy looked up at Spock, confusion obvious on his face.

"We often debate the illogicality of certain matters, correct? I do not see how this situation would be much different from our usual banter, topic permitting."

McCoy in turn raised an eyebrow in contemplation. "While ya' do make a point.”  He shifted in his seat so that one arm was hugging the top of the couch as the other held his nearly full glass of liquor securely on his knee. “The topic here isn't just any ol' situation that you can just scrutinize and calculate an answer to."

“I take it is an emotional matter?" Spock deduced.

McCoy looked away, licking his lips as per his usual tell of being nervous. "Yeah. Not exactly your area of expertise."

"Yet you still stated that I can assist you." Spock paused for a moment in thought before continuing. "Am I correct to assume that this issue has to do with the recent additional intimacies added to our relationship?"

McCoy winced slightly at the words, however he did not reply nor look back at Spock.

"I see." Spock sat up a bit straighter on the couch, unsteepling his fingers and folding his hands tightly on his lap. "Do you wish to dissolve that added aspect of our relationship?"

McCoy jolted, gaze snapping up to meet Spock's, worry obvious on his face. "What? No!" He set his drink down on the table and faced Spock fully, looking directly into his eyes as he spoke. "I don't want that. I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I..." McCoy paused, considering Spock's tight posture for a moment. He took in a deep breath, his shoulders tensing in preparation for potentially unwanted news. "Do you want that?"

"I do not." Spock replied immediately, his posture relaxing with the words.

McCoy let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm still trying to find things out. About us. I can't exactly woo you like other people, Spock."

" 'Woo', Doctor?"

A flush of red colored McCoy's cheeks. "It means to charm... you. To be a gentleman and show you that..." McCoy hesitantly met Spock's gaze. "That I'm worth chancing in a more intimate relationship."

"Doctor-" Spock began, cutting himself off before trying again. "Leonard,"

McCoy's blush deepened. It was the first time Spock had called him by his first name, and it seemed to simply flow so gracefully with the Vulcan's deep voice. He had stated before that Spock could have had great potential to be famous simply for his handsome voice. Refocusing his thoughts on the moment at hand, McCoy forced himself to keep eye contact with Spock.

"We are in a more intimate relationship, are we not? Granted, it has only been as such for approximately six months that have been exceedingly busy, and therefore we have not had much time alone together to deepen our relationship. However, I assure you, I have already been 'wooed' by yourself, long before I was aware that we had a mutual interest in beginning a romantic relationship."

“Well, I,” McCoy sat in momentary speechlessness at Spock’s words. "I'm glad to hear that, Spock." He gave a half smile, leaning forward and sitting, legs apart, as he rested his forearms down on his thighs. He shifted his gaze to stare down at his interlaced fingers and sighed. "I really am, but that's not the whole issue. The issue is that I just don't know _how_ to woo a Vulcan. You say that I _had_ done it long before we got together, but if I don't know _how_ , then how am I supposed to know how to _keep it up_?" McCoy brought a hand up, thumbing over his lips as he thought. "What I really mean is, I want to keep you interested, Spock. I... Well, I want to compliment you, I want to show you that I’m right for you. The problem is, I have no idea what works for you. I just plum don't know how to woo you."

"I see." Spock mirrored McCoy's posture, however bringing his interlaced hands up to cover his mouth in thought. He looked over McCoy carefully, thinking of the things that the doctor had done, said, or shown that made him especially attractive to Spock. There were many things indeed, however Spock found it hard to pinpoint only a specific few that worked more than the others. He needed more experiences to compare with.

"I suggest applying the scientific method,” Spock stated, “Like myself, you are a man of science, Leonard. Apply the method to the issue you are facing."

McCoy looked up at Spock in confusion. "Are you saying..."

"...To experiment?” Spock finished. “Precisely. Define your question, gather information, form an explanatory hypothesis, test the hypothesis, analyze the data you receive, interpret and draw conclusions from said data, and retest."

McCoy stared incredulously for a few seconds before chuckling softly. "What, no publishing the results?" Spock was indeed a man of science, there was no doubt about that. He even applied scientific principles to emotions. Not necessarily something McCoy would agree with, however in this case, Spock _did_ have a point.

A small smirk tugged at the edges of Spock's lips. "You have stated that you wished for our relationship to remain private for the time being, therefore I omitted that step. However, do not feel the need to hesitate in sharing your findings with myself."

"Not like you wouldn't know 'em anyway, being the subject 'n all." McCoy commented, leaning back against the couch again, his arm returning to it's resting place along the top. He was feeling better after talking with Spock. He only hoped he wasn't too nervous to go through with the experiments, when he did do them. Leaning back his head against the couch, he shut his eyes, taking in and letting out a deep, relaxing breath.

"If I may, as we both do not need to retire to our respective quarters for some time, now is the ideal time to begin the experiments."

McCoy's eyes shot open as Spock moved to join him, the Vulcan seating himself a mere cushion’s space away.  He lifted his head to look at Spock as he spoke, fumbling over his words. "It doesn't have to be now-"

"It is the ideal time, as our shifts do not allow for such time until four days from now. Furthermore, in your current inebriated state, you may be more adept at finding a solution you would not otherwise," Spock supplemented, "However, if you are not up to the task currently, we may try later."

McCoy contemplated Spock's argument. He did have a point. _Again_ . McCoy had doubted he'd ever see that day that he'd be getting relationship advice from _Spock_. "I don't know, I doubt I'll remember too much detail of what we do in the morning."

Another smirk ghosted Spock's lips. "I will reiterate to you every detail, so that you may analyze it later and draw helpful conclusions."

McCoy blinked as the familiar pink flush ran back onto his cheeks. "Only you can make romancing someone sound so scientific, Spock." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor."

McCoy let out another chuckle as he thumbed the underside of his chin in thought. "Alright," He sighed, reaching down for his glass of alcohol that still sat on the floor.  He downed the entire glass with a grimace before adjusting his position on the couch to face Spock better. The alcohol harshly burned at his throat, evicting a cough as the doctor spoke."Let's try it."

Spock nodded, hands folded in his lap as he faced the doctor with consideration. After a approximately a minute of silence and simply McCoy staring into Spock's eyes, the Vulcan spoke up. "Would this be your attempt, or are you simply in thought?”

“What?” McCoy blinked. “Oh, thought. I had an idea earlier, so it may take a minute for me to remember.”

“Very well. I am prepared for whatever 'wooing' you intend to implement."

McCoy dragged a hand down his face in order to hide his smirk. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol affecting him, but this whole situation was beginning to seem oddly humorous, and Spock’s way of speaking wasn’t helping any.

“Are you alright, Doctor?”

“M’ fine,” McCoy took a deep breath in to level himself, and began to seriously contemplate, thumbing his chin in thought as his eyes shifted to look Spock over. He proceeded to do so for several moments, holding up a hand whenever Spock appeared to be inclined to speak up. If he wasn’t seeing things, the Vulcan’s own cheeks seemed to be tinged very slightly green, assumingly from McCoy stare. He really should do this more often. Finally, raising an eyebrow in what appeared to be success in finding a reasonable hypothesis, McCoy set his hand back down to join his other in nervously gripping the sides of his empty glass.

"Space is silence." He began, looking out the windows of the observation deck. "Silence and cold, wrapped in mystery and wonder."

 _Fascinating._ Spock had expected the doctor to perhaps attempt a compliment about his physical appearance or mannerisms, at first, however it seemed that McCoy was trying a different approach. The human sentiment applied in reference to outer space was intriguing. Literally speaking, with no air for which sound to travel through, there is indeed silence in space. Likewise, with no constant source of heat in all areas of space, it is indeed cold in addition. With many areas of the universe, which is ever expanding, still remaining uncharted, the part yet to be ventured to are indeed mysterious. The wonder, which here he assumes refers to the feelings of surprise and puzzled interest that is supplemented with admiration, is fitting for all that the universe has to offer, which is infinite in its possibilities.

Thus, however sentimental the statements were, they were indeed logical to describe space, in a human manner.

"Indeed, however I fail to see how this applies-"

"Let me finish." McCoy interrupted, holding up a slightly swaying hand as he blinked harshly in an attempt to order his increasingly drunken thoughts.

Spock remained silent in wait for McCoy's continuation of his previous thought. The doctor proceeded to open and close his mouth various times, words forming on his lips but no sound escaping. Spock opened his own mouth to speak up, which coincidentally (or purposefully, on the doctor's part) was when McCoy finally spoke up as well.

"You're a lot like space." McCoy’s lips twitched slightly to form part of a smirk.

Spock stared quietly as he contemplated McCoy’s comparison. "I am afraid I do not fully follow, Doctor." Spock commented, wondering at the sight of the smirk if he was going to regret suggesting to begin the experiment now. “I request that you expand your statement.” If Spock was not mistaken, then the whole of the doctor’s face was tinted with a red hue. This was, however, also known as a side effect of intoxication with most species, humans included. Spock was impartial to the flush of color on most human's faces, however Spock found it an appealing trait in relation to the doctor.

McCoy averted his gaze again, deciding to stare off to the side of the Vulcan rather than look at him directly. He brought up a fist to cover his mouth, clearing his throat before shifting in his seat. "Well, what I mean is... I think that it fits you as well." He shifted again, bringing one arm to rest along his thigh as the other with the empty cup moved to hug the top of the couch.

"Silent, cold," He began, nodding his head at each descriptor. "At least outwardly," McCoy paused, “and inwardly. And all about you, really.”

Spock raised a brow at the remark.

“I’m talking literally, about your blood.” McCoy chuckled to himself, undoubtedly thinking it was just shy of hilarious. With a content sigh, he looked back up to Spock. “People see you as silent and cold, due to your usual demeanor... and I can understand why they think that. To a human, Vulcans are generally impersonal and private beings, like yourself.”

McCoy paused.

“Or, not _like_ yourself, but it _is_ yourself. _You_ know what I mean.” He lifted a hand to gesture to Spock specifically, though there was no one else present. “Anyways, sure you’re silent n’ private, and your blood may be cold, but I know you’re not really cold in other ways. You care, albeit _logically_ , and ya’ show it in ‘yer own way, but you still care. About the crew, about Jim, and me, and even life itself ya’ hold in high regard.” McCoy sighed, scratching the back of his head as he avoided Spock’s gaze, “N’ maybe that may not seem like much, but that’s a part of why I like ya’ the way I do.”

A moment of silence passed between them, McCoy unable to bring himself to look Spock in the eye and gage the Vulcan’s reaction.

“This,” McCoy started, bringing a hand up to cover his face, “this doesn't sound much like a compliment to you, does it?”

Before Spock could reply, McCoy quickly removed his hand from his face and placed it back on his thigh, clenching his fist.

Newly determined, he looked directly into Spock’s eyes and spoke again.

“Space is silence and cold, wrapped in mystery and wonder. You are similar. Your demeanor is private and seems cold to those who don’t know you, at least like I do. You are a person wrapped in mystery, and I don’t mean your biology. Every time I interact with you, I learn something new, especially since we started dating. There’s so much that I’ve learned about you in such a short time that it amazes me.” He huffed incredulously.

 _“You_ amaze me, Spock. Everything I’ve learned about you, from your apparent affinity for-what’s it called... paperweight arboretums? To how you neatly fold your hands behind your back when you walk, and even when we argue and try to understand the other’s view, though it doesn’t always work.” McCoy’s face was now fully red as he spoke, but he still didn’t break the eye contact.

“All of it is a part of who _you_ are, and knowing _you_ in this way is the real _wonder_ to me.”

McCoy closed his eyes and let out a deep breath in relief after managing to say all that. He only hoped it had actually made sense in the partially drunken state he was in.

Opening his eyes again revealed Spock to have stood up from the couch, facing away from McCoy. McCoy straightened himself at the peculiar move. “Spock? What’s wrong?”

At the doctor’s words, Spock seemed to flinch slightly, and hold his hands behind his back, as rigid as a plank of wood. “I am fine, Doctor.” He replied, a more stoic tone than they had been talking in.

McCoy scrutinized Spock’s oddly changed posture and attitude. “You don’t _look_ fine,” He commented as he stood up as well and stepped towards Spock, noticing the extra coloration on his cheeks. His doctorly side immediately kicked in, causing him to move so he could face Spock, and put a hand up to the man’s forehead. “Do you feel sick? Your temperature seems normal-”

“I am fine, Ashayam” Spock commented, the term of endearment catching McCoy’s attention. He removed the doctor’s hand from his forehead and looked directly at the man, his own demeanor slowly returning back to normal. “It appears that this trial of the experiment was successful, in part. I commend you on a successful first attempt.”

McCoy had to make sure he heard Spock right. The experiment? Wait.

“Are you saying my rambling worked?” A smile began to creep onto McCoy’s face. Spock knew that smile as one of triumph that appeared whenever the doctor happened to win one of their regular debates.

“For this instance,” Spock admitted, finding himself more than ready to retire to his quarters for the night. The doctor did have a tendency to gloat at Spock after his debates, after all.

“Well, I’ll be,” McCoy huffed incredulously before looking back up at Spock. “I managed to woo myself a Vulcan, and on the first try, no less.”

“Technically it was your second,”

“I’ll take what I can get,” He admitted, grinning before raising both his eyebrows. “Which I s’pose is now _you_.”

Spock raised a brow in return.

“C’mon, let’s go for round two.” McCoy stated, waving Spock back over to the couch with that same wide grin; which the Vulcan found had made it increasingly difficult to deny.

Spock let out something not entirely unakin to a sigh.

His quarters would have to wait.


End file.
